


My Sappy Valentine

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-20
Updated: 1999-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Pure sap with Ray K. and Renny.





	1. Gold Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **(*Note: this story is slightly AU:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Ray Kowalski joined the 27th**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Precinct but not as Ray Vecchio's**
> 
>  
> 
>  **cover, and Elaine is still a civilian**
> 
>  
> 
>  **aide. Just my preferred version**
> 
>  
> 
>  **of things, that's all!*)**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating: NC-17 for graphic M/M sex.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Sap warning.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Pairings: RT/RK, but a little BF/RV, too.**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Category: Romance**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Comments can be made to:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **(c) February 7, 1999**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mooning over Valentine's Day plans.

*Renfield Turnbull, affectionately known as Renny by his lover and heart-of-his-heart, happily daydreamed about the upcoming holiday known as Valentine's Day. It was going to be the first one for him and Ray Kowalski, and he wanted it to be special. 

He smiled as he thought of his tough, heart-of-gold lover. Ray would fuss and complain about 'sappy stuff', but he would go along with everything, and even be touched by it. Renny's smile faltered slightly as he wondered if Ray really did love him, since his past romances had turned out to be one-sided, but he shook that thought off. Ray was too kindhearted to play a cruel charade. No, he loved his Mountie now, and that was all that counted. Enjoy the happiness while it lasted. 

Margaret Thatcher closed her office door with a put-upon sigh. Turnbull was looking off into the distance with a sappy smile on his face again. That meant he was thinking of Ray Kowalski. What was _with_ the men under her command? All of them were gay, for one thing, and secondly, seemed to have a thing for brash, irritating, American Chicago cops. If anything, Ray Kowalski was even more annoying than Ray Vecchio. At least Vecchio had good taste in clothes. Kowalski always looked like an unmade bed, though lately he'd begun wearing dress slacks and shirts on occasion. Turnbull's influence, no doubt. She rolled her eyes and went back to her desk. She'd get no useful work out of her subordinate for the rest of the day. 

Unaware of his superior's ruminations, Renny happily planned the special day. 

* * * * * *

Ray Kowalski swaggered into the 27th Precinct. Life was good. He'd just gotten _very_ satisfactorily laid by his Mountie lover before breakfast, and he was about to close a major case if all went well today. Welsh would probably even give him a "Good job, Kowalski," if he played his cards right. 

He passed Elaine and nodded to her, missing her amused look as he strutted by her desk. He was giving off the aura of a man who'd gotten some, and he was happy that everybody knew it. 

He slid into his seat behind the incredibly-messy desk a few feet from Ray Vecchio's. Vecchio was his occasional partner. Occasional because he and Benton Fraser were so good at what they did together, that the Department had decided to keep them unofficial partners. However, since it was good to have back-up when Fraser wasn't available, Kowalski was the one assigned. 

That suited Kowalski. When he had been assigned to the 27th, he had been told that he would have no regular partner but be available for other officers in need. Perfect. Right up his alley. And now, he and Renny were beginning to take on a little of the kind of cases that Fraser and Vecchio were so good at. In the interest of international relations, the American and Canadian authorities let both teams continue their work. 

Now if he could just get past wanting to lay Vecchio all the time, he'd be sittin' pretty. 

It was purely a physical thing. At first they'd been at each other's throats, then had realized why: sexual attraction. He had respect and affection for the Italian, and was happy to say the feeling was mutual, but the sappy stuff was for Renny only. He and Vecchio could only have a sexual relationship, though of course who could complain about that? If they hadn't been so caught up with their respective Mounties, they'd probably have hit the sheets a long time ago. 

Ray grinned. Such was life sometimes. He swept an arm across his desk and suddenly noticed a small box wrapped in red paper. He tore off the wrapping and opened it. 

Inside on a bed of white satin was nestled a pink paper heart that read ' _Ray'_ in red letters. He opened the cut-out and read, ' _Dear Ray: Please come to my apartment at 6:00 P.M. on February 14th._ _Love, Renny.'_ A gold-wrapped chocolate heart was tucked away safely in a corner of the box. Ray rolled his eyes but felt happy. 

Elaine happened to look up at that moment and saw Ray's expression. She smiled. Who would have guessed that the 27th would harbor _two_ sets of lovesick Cop/Mountie pairings? 

Ray Vecchio came back from the lunchroom and smirked when he saw the box on Kowalski's desk. "Hey, Stanley," he said in a teasing voice, "looks like you got your Valentine early." 

Ray leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head and smiled smugly at his occasional partner. "Actually, Vecchio, I'm gonna _get_ my Valentine on the 14th." 

The Italian snorted as he sat in his chair. "Yeah, like you don't already get him about twice a night." 

Elaine nearly burst out laughing at that crack. She had to quickly muffle her mirth so that the two Rays would not be aware that she was listening. Though by the look of Jack Huey straining to hear while pretending to be engrossed in a report, she wasn't the only one being entertained. 

"And you don't, I suppose?" 

Ray merely smiled, a shiver going through Elaine's body. If that man wasn't so besotted with the Mountie...! 

Kowalski snorted this time as he unlaced his fingers and leaned forward, ferreting through the pile of paperwork on his desk. He'd forgotten what color the desk was, actually, it'd been so long since he'd seen the top of it. 

The phone rang and Ray picked up the receiver, his face immediately glowing and his voice becoming soft and loving, "Hey, Benny. Yeah, I'm busy finishing up the paperwork on the Gramercy case. I'll meet you at the diner at twelve. Hey, the Dragon Lady isn't going to keep you? Good." Ray's green eyes were sparkling orbs of light as he listened to his lover on the other end of the phone. "Cool! Yeah, I'm looking forward to this Sunday, too. A nice, long weekend courtesy of George Washington and Abe Lincoln. No, Benny, I don't think they were born just to give Americans a long weekend." Ray snickered. "I love it when you're literal." Ray resolutely ignored the sound of Kowalski's "Oh, gimme a break!" Ray listened for a few seconds more, then he said, "Yeah, Benny. It's gonna be perfect. See ya later." He hung up the phone and glared at Elaine, Kowalski and Jack. "What, you got nothin' to do?" 

All three laughed and returned to work.* 


	2. Of Wine And Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renny's prepared the perfect dinner.

*Ray Kowalski shuffled his feet nervously out in the hall of Renny's apartment building. He'd just pushed the buzzer and was now waiting for his lover to open the door. He glanced down at himself. He couldn't believe that he was actually wearing dress slacks and a silk shirt. Renny had gifted him with both on his birthday, and he had felt an obligation to wear them tonight. Not that Renny didn't like him in his leather jacket or jeans and T-shirt, but he had said once that Ray could pull off the more refined look like 'a real gentleman'. 

Ray's head jerked up when the door opened. His mouth followed. Renny was standing there like a dream out of some gay mag, for cryin' out loud. Tall and blond and blue-eyed, with a white silk shirt open at the throat and a pair of dark-brown dress slacks. He looked good enough to eat. 

The aromas wafting into the hall from the kitchen were heavenly. Ray felt his mouth begin to water. He shifted from one foot to the other and then said, "Well? Ya gonna invite me in?" 

"Of course, Ray." 

Ray stopped right inside the door and gaped again. 

The dining room table was set with a snowy-white linen tablecloth, silver candlesticks holding white candles that glowed with an aura that made Ray's mouth go dry. A silver bowl spilling over with white gardenias and lilies was set between the candlesticks, their delicate scents tickling Ray's nose. White china gleamed under the small chandelier. Soft, romantic music played in the background. 

"Uh, this is...really great, Renny." 

"You really like it, Ray?" 

"I said so, didn't I?" Ray saw the happiness on Renny's face and gave him a kiss. "What's for dinner?" 

"Braised rack of lamb, snow peas, asparagus, and whipped potatoes." 

"Hey, sounds good. Smells good, too." 

The apartment was tastefully decorated, a far cry from Fraser's Spartan digs. Ray had thought that Renny would live in a box after a comment that Fraser had made once about his colleague's living habits, but he seemed to enjoy his comforts. He could have been a decorator if he hadn't joined the Mounties. 

Decorator. Ray snorted. Talk about stereotypical! But then, Renny was sometimes the gay stereotype: housekeeper, cook, swooning fan of singing divas...oh, well, he was sure good at cooking, and not just in the kitchen. He grinned evilly. 

"The soup is ready to serve, Ray. Have a seat." 

Ray took a chair at the head of the table and found his mouth watering again as Renny set a bowl of something heavenly in front of him. He picked up the spoon and took a taste. 

"Mmm, this is good." 

Renny beamed. "Chicken vegetable usually works." 

They made small talk over the soup, Ray generously buttering a homemade roll right out of the oven. It tasted great, too. He'd gained about ten pounds since the start of this relationship. 

Renny served the main course and they continued their chatter, Ray suddenly realizing as he took a bite of lamb that everything had gone quiet. He looked up and saw Renny looking at him. He swallowed the lamb. 

Renny looked great in the candlelight. Hell, all Mounties seemed made for it. Ray felt his palms grow sweaty. He took a sip of wine. 

"You're looking quite lovely tonight, Ray." 

"Uh, thanks." He squirmed in his seat. 

Renny sipped his wine, Ray watching the graceful movement of his lover's throat. He coughed and put down his fork. 

"I have strawberry cream pie for dessert." 

"Huh? Oh, sounds great. I love strawberry." 

"Yes, I know," Renny said with a smile. 

The strawberry cream pie was delicious, of course. Ray amused himself by dreaming up what _else_ could be done with the cream part. 

His feet began to tap to the music. Renny smiled and stood up, offering his hand. Ray took it and was pulled into a tight embrace. 

They swayed in time to the slow beat, Ray resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. God, this was even better than the Valentine Days he'd had with Stella. Usually they'd go to some expensive restaurant that cost him a week's pay, and then go back home and get it on. Renny was made for expensive restaurants, too, but he had volunteered to cook tonight, and who was Ray to argue with a gourmet? 

The food and music was doing its work. Ray was beginning to feel pretty amorous. He nibbled at Renny's ear and grinned as the Mountie let out a soft moan. His tongue darted out next and pushed its way into Renny's mouth. He tasted of wine and strawberries. 

Ray pulled back and firmly grasped Renny's hand. He led the Canadian to the bedroom. 

Happy Valentine's Day, all right.* 


	3. Red Suits You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Renny celebrate the evening.

*Ray took it slow. He unbuttoned Renny's dress shirt, then slid it off the broad shoulders. He loved that big expanse of chest nakedly exposed. Yum. He began working on a nipple, Renny cupping his head and closing his eyes. Ray held his hips, transferring his attentions to the other nipple, then ran his tongue along his lips as his bright blue eyes sparkled. 

He gently pushed Renny onto the bed, straddling him and then leaning down and ravishing the Mountie's chest and stomach. He tugged on Renny's zipper and pulled the slacks down, running his hand over the bulge in the briefs. Renny groaned and bucked his hips. Ray quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it away, then swayed his hips as he pulled his pants down. Renny's eyes grew wide. 

"Ray...!" 

Ray grinned. "Thought you'd like 'em." 

Renny reached out wonderingly to the bright red silk briefs. Ray bit his lip as his Mountie rubbed his hand over the front of the material, then he growled and attacked his lover, who squealed in delight. 

He tasted every inch of Renny, lavishing extra attention on his rosy cock, swallowing the length and getting strong Mountie fingers twisted in his spiky hair. Renny's moans were music to his ears, and the cream that he got in reward was as sweet as the strawberry variety. 

His cock brushed against Renny's stomach and the Canadian grasped it, working it with practiced skill, then big, blue eyes looked up at Ray and silently pleaded. Ray nodded and lubed them both, sliding his cock into the tight opening of his lover. Renny groaned in pleasure and clutched the sheets as Ray pumped him, little declarations of love escaping his lips. Ray was a bundle of energy as he enthusiastically made love, the long, elegant cock sheathing itself all the way in, then pulling out, then going back in. Renny crooned his delight and Ray rammed home one last time as he came, Renny's cock spurting its own seed across his lover's chest. 

Ray collapsed on top of his Mountie, kissing the generous mouth and snuggling up. Renny's arms encircled him and tender lips kissed the top of his head. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Renny." 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ray." A pause. "Red suits you." 

Ray's eyes widened, then his lightly pummeled his lover while they both laughed. Pure sap, but Ray loved it. He and Renny fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.* 


End file.
